


Learning Each Other

by nan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gosh, Karkat! That's not what I was expecting at all!" Fanart drawn for Porn Battle XII.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> ….okay so let me explain! The tentacles are basically like that of a, say, octopus; they expand and contract! THAT IS HOW TROLLS FIT THEM IN THEIR PANTS. Also, it’s my headcanon that Karkat is larger than John. Everything suggests that the trolls created humans to be weaker than them; we don’t have claws or horns or fangs and I’m pretty sure at some point it says our skin is more fragile.
> 
> …that is way too much thought for tentacle porn. Btw, that’s suppose to be come, not blood but if you prefer blood then that works too. |D
> 
> john that is the derpiest face goddamn


End file.
